


Just One

by vanoty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanoty/pseuds/vanoty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it's not like he didn't know that he was being ridiculous and just a tad bit stupid. Asking a twenty-something year old werewolf to kiss him out of the blue didn't exactly help his 'Stiles is mentally challenged' case; which by the way, he didn't understand at all considering he was goddamn brilliant.</p><p>...but even he had to admit that asking the werewolf he currently found himself cowering from to make sweet, oral love to his mouth was probably one of his...less resourceful ideas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One

 

“No.”

“Oh come on, dude. I highly doubt that a young and...um... _relatively_ attractive man such as yourself has abstained from the widely celebrated pleasures that are to be felt by sticking your tongue down another person's throat. In fact, it even has its own name! The French call it-” Stiles pivots his body slightly away from a scowling Derek and raises a hand for emphasis. “ _French Kissing_ ,” he finishes with an accent.

Raising his head, Derek narrows his eyes incredulously. “What?”

Plopping down on his bed with a sigh of defeat, Stiles let his eyes travel down his own jean-clad leg to rest on a lone thread sticking out from the seam. “Just...come on man. I swear this is the only time I'll ever ask you for something like this.”

“What you're asking for is unacceptable.”

“Why?”

“You're 16,” Derek growls and bares his teeth in a reprimanding tone, one that Stiles had seen him use to put down his own pack members from time to time.

Really, it's not like he didn't know that he was being ridiculous and just a tad bit stupid. Asking a twenty-something year old werewolf to kiss him out of the blue didn't exactly help his 'Stiles is mentally challenged' case; which by the way, he didn't understand at all considering he was goddamn brilliant.

...but even he had to admit that asking the werewolf he currently found himself cowering from to make sweet, oral love to his mouth was probably one of his...less resourceful ideas?

And of course continuing to talk was even less so. He swears it wasn't his fault though, he just couldn't help it sometimes. It was almost like bodily reaction at this point.

“No Derek, I am not 16,” he says, lowering his voice and turning grim.

Derek narrows his eyes again. “Stiles; what the hell?”

“No, Derek,” he repeats as if teaching a lesson to a five year-old. “I am...” Stiles locks eyes with the werewolf. “16 and a half.”

He really should have expected the karate-chop to the face, but it's not like he could have helped the very 'manly' squeal that left his mouth when he face-planted into the bed anyway. “Okay. I deserved that,” he said, voice muffled.

“Yes you did.”

“Yes I did,” he agreed. “But-” Pausing, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed the area on his face where Derek just got all Mortal Kombat with. “I mean, does our _slight_ age difference really matter all that much at the end of the day? It's just a kiss. One kiss.”

Gripping the thin blanket beneath him tightly, he steeled his gaze with Derek's and repeated with greater resolve, “ _Just one._ ”

Derek's eyes flicked over to where Stiles's hand was clutching the covers, looking at it almost...curiously? Stiles didn't think that the older man was angry, but he didn't look like it was Christmas morning either. To be fair though, when does he ever.  
  
He was just just...studying him, his eyebrows tight and his mouth held in an inquisitive pout and-oh my god, Stiles was staring at his lips.

He had just snapped his gaze away, the heat rising in his cheeks when he heard Derek finally speak. “Why is this so important to you?”

Embarrassment was unavoidable; that was a given, but it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun in the process, right? Or at least, you know, as much as you could with someone as sour as Derek.

“Would you believe me if I said that I was _unconditionally_ and _irrevocably_ in love with you?”

“...have you been reading Twilight?”

Stiles gave him a shit-eating grin. “Nope, but apparently you have. I just got that off the back cover while browsing Barnes & Noble the other day.”

Aaand there goes his other cheek. Honestly if you asked him, Derek had near perfect form. He should really consider taking a martial art of sorts. So much wasted potential.

“Okay so I'm not in love you with you. The truth is...dammit Derek!” he pushed himself up for what he swears will be the last time and looked to the wall at his left, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. “The truth is that I thought that if I learned to kiss from someone...”

“From someone...?”

His face may as well explode from excessive heat already, really it should. If nothing else it might distract him from this humiliating situation he just walked-no _frolicked_ right into. He didn't even think it was worth it anymore.

What was this about again?

Stiles let out a shaky breath he would never admit to, doing his best to meet Derek's eyes but looking away every so often because sometimes Derek's gaze was too goddamn much to handle.

“Well someone like you, dude. I just thought that if I learned from a person as obviously experienced-” at this Derek made small noise that sounded suspiciously like disagreement, which Stiles shrugged off because what does that even mean. “...and good looking as you, that I could also learn to _be_ like you. Sweep the girl of my dreams off her feet, you know?”

Scrubbing at his buzzed head in frustration, Stiles continued pathetically, “I just...women go crazy for you, man.”

He wasn't sure what kind of expression Derek was wearing at that moment given that his balls had just receded about a foot up his torso, but he was pretty sure that he could envision it and all its mocking glory. 'Seriously, Stiles?' he was probably about to say. 'You wasted my time for this, Stiles?' was also a possibility.

“Just one?”

Wait, _what_.

“Huh?” he snapped his head up to see Derek looking down at him with a frown. When all he could do was stare back at the older man stupidly, Derek made a sound of annoyance. “I mean, yes! Yeah, dude! Just one, that's all I need!”

And now there was silence, which was all nice and dandy _for the first ten minutes,_ but let's be honest here; when has Stiles ever been a patient person?

 _Lydia,_ his own mind had the audacity to remind him, but no. We're just not going to go there.

“So...we gonna do this?” he asked hopefully.

Derek made a face. “Stiles, just...just shut up for a minute.”

“Fine, fine. Shutting up now.” He slumped.

Just about ready to call quits on the whole idea, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a foreign weight next to him. He only had enough time to open his mouth in exclamation when a rough pair of lips took a hold of his in an open mouthed kiss that quite literally took his breath away. Blinking wildly, he felt his insides flip and the knobs of his knees knock against each other.

And just like that the kiss was over, Derek immediately turning away from him and standing. “There, that should be-

“No! I mean, wait...just wait, Stiles pleaded breathlessly, his hand shooting out to grip Derek's forearm, keeping him still.

The werewolf froze and turned his head back to look down at him questioningly.

Stiles took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his frazzled nerves into some semblance of thought before opening his mouth. Finally he looked up at Derek from beneath his dark lashes. “Please...just...one more time. I didn't even get to...slower this time.”

There was a long pause of hesitation before Derek relaxed under his hand and when he did, Stiles felt his pulse spike against the side of his neck. This time he was expecting it when Derek leaned in, slowly, as if expecting him to run away like a frightened deer.

He wouldn't be surprised if that's what he looked like right now.

Out of pure instinct he wet his lips and felt himself flush when Derek's eyes flicked to them for a split second before that warm mouth was on him once more. His heart sped wildly in his chest but as if he had been doused with a bucket of ice water, his body suddenly tensed and froze up.

“Relax...” Derek murmured against his mouth, bringing a large, warm hand up to cup the side of his face, probably to calm him, before sliding it down to rest against his neck. The sensation sent his skin into thousands of little goosebumps, but he loosened up none the less; that is, he practically _fell_ into Derek's touch, body slumping forward and his head tilting up as a result.

Derek lingered over his mouth. “Good.” It was strange to hear the soft approval coming from the older man, especially since he was rarely the opposite of grumpy, but now he sounded almost _pleased_ with Stiles's position, a soft rumbling rising from his chest. “Just like that.”

When Stiles repeated Derek's own words hazily over his mouth in question, he could of sworn that he heard a harsh swallow.

It started off slow with Derek coaxing his mouth into whatever way he wanted, tentative and searching. When he felt the first slide of a warm tongue against his lips, Stiles jumped in surprise, but the hand holding him firmly in place didn't allow him to go too far.

Then he realized what it was that the older man wanted and with shaking hands he clung to Derek's jacket for purchase before opening his mouth. Another slow rumble of approval rose from Derek's chest as he tilted his head and slid his tongue over Stiles's lip.

The sound Stiles made was embarrassing but worse was when Derek sucked his tongue into his mouth and he shuddered _hard_. His body slumped even further into that strong chest as Derek's lips became rougher, biting and licking and all Stiles could think through his muddled thoughts was how much he wanted to be _devoured_ by him.

When Derek broke the kiss Stiles was halfway into being laid down with Derek following in suit. “Did...did you learn something?” Derek breathed, panting against his mouth.

Did he what? Stiles stared blankly at Derek through half-masted eyes, soft pants leaving his bruised lips. Oh, that's right, he was suppose to be learning from the kiss. Gulping, he bit his lip, and Derek's eyes followed the movement. “Maybe...” he slurred, half drunk from the kiss and most definitely aroused. “Might have to try again to refresh my memory.”

And Derek must have agreed because he didn't wait a second more before crushing their lips together again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not a big writer, but I enjoyed these characters so much that I wanted to try something with them.
> 
> Hope someone gets a kick out of it :)


End file.
